Spirit of Disease - Plague
by AltoFlute
Summary: Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy had some, up and down moments. and they begin to like each other. but with the Spirit of Disease, threatens the Children. They Must stop him before he can Plague the entire world.
1. Frosted Gold

_Tooth's_ POV

"Jack!" I called out, seeing Jack Frost by North and Bunny. I flew around Jack, and hovered in front of him. I gazed at his hand, and gasped seeing the tooth holder of him before he had died. I asked him "Where did you get that?"

I watched him lift his hand up slightly, and then say "I was- was..."

"Where is baby tooth?" I asked franticly looking from side to side, not seeing the little fairy.

I see him trying to think of something to say, and I put my gasped again putting my hands over my mouth saying "Jack, what have you done?"

I hear north then say "That is why you were gone? You were with PITCH?!"

"No listen, listen…" Jack sighed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"He has to go." Bunny said from behind Jack, and Jack turned around at the mark.

"What?" Jack said his voice turning sad.

"We should of NEVER, have trusted you!" Bunny said and Jacked up, I couldn't see his expression, since I was now behind him, but I still made an 'O' with my mouth.

"Easter is… new beginnings, new life." Bunny began "Easter is about hope, and now it's gone…." Bunny finished looking down, with his ears back. I watched him turn around and began to walk back towards the picnic tables, and I cupped my hands together in front of my stomach, with a worried expression on my face.

I saw him looked back, and I did what North did, I looked away from him, and saw Jack's face droop from the corner of my eye. I see him hold something red, and then dropped it. I lifted my face slightly, and looked over at him when I saw him walk away. North still looking away.

I had gotten a sad look on my face, and looked back down watching the unofficial Guardian fly off, bristling the leaves of the trees.

I landed onto the ground, to stop flying, feeling the effects of Easter hitting me, not being believe in. I looked up at North, who turned back around after Jack flew off, and we both walked slowly over to Bunny, and sat next to him.

I looked at Bunny, and gave a weak smile towards him. I saw him look back at me, and he smiled weakly back. Before he stopped, and he had morphed into an ordinary bunny form. I tried to hold back a giggle, even though this was a sad moment. Bunny looked so cute like that.

I could hear Bunny sigh before hopping off the seat towards North's sleigh. I looked up at North, and stood up, along with him. And we both walked back, behind Bunny to his Sleigh. None of us ever talked, it seemed like we were reading each other's thoughts.

Of course. I could only think of Jack, ever since I had the chance to meet him. I had to keep telling the little ones to stop day dreaming about him, and fainting. Although I've done it myself a few times, especially when I saw his teeth. He is so adorable. I guess. I can tell why the girls' day dream about him every time he is around.

North had gone weak on the flight back to get to the last light that still beamed brightly. He crashed into the road, and soon the reindeer had gotten off the sleight, and ran off. I stood up after North did, and spoke "North, are you okay?"

"It's official. My powers are gone." He said, and the sleigh broke somewhere, and pushed down a bit, and North fell back down onto the floor of the sleigh. I pointed up at Jack as he flew down, and I got out of the Sleigh, falling onto the asphalt road saying "Jack!"

I started to crawl up to him my wings fluttering, "Jack!" I used him as a balance while standing up, and then he spoke back to me.

"You okay?" he said, and I brushed my ruffled feathers back while North walked up next to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Same as you." Jack said and turned towards Jamie as he ran out.

"The last light!" North said widening his eyes slightly. I smiled brightly seeing the last kid that still believed.

* * *

_**This will be at least I'd say 6 or 9 chapters long? Depends on how many reviews I get! This is my first Jack Frost and ROTG Story that I have ever made, so feedback would be VERY lovely!  
**_

_**I have High School coming up soon, so I will try to write more, as said if I get the good feedback! This will be a JackXTooth Fanfiction. Just for now, this first chapter is talking about what happened during two scenes of the movie.**_


	2. Spirit of Disease

_7 Months Later – North Pole_

North's Yetis are hard at work with Christmas coming up in a Month. It was November, and North was going to be planning a Thanksgiving Party for the Guardians, Frost, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy. Jack had been spending time at North's shop, since it was cold up there. And it was nice for him to be there. He usually helped out with North's ice Sculptures since Phil always slams the door open, and usually breaks something with the ice.

Jack was fascinated on how North was able to make the ice move without using any hands. And make the ice move. Phil once again, slammed the door open and muttering what he said, that North understood. He was working on a little roller coaster, which actually looked like one, and moved like one. And he nearly shattered the track, but Jack made sure it didn't shatter. By letting the ice get colder.

North looked at the Yeti, and face palmed his forehead looking at the Yeti "I told you to Knock!"

The Yeti spoke "samterh, warg etch thay golwb!"

North looked at him surprised, "Again?"

Jack looked at north confused. "What is it?"

"The Globe." North spoke to Jack, and he grabbed his sword, and began walking to the globe. "Out of the way, you pesky pointers." North spoke to the elves, with Jack following him. North looked at the globe sternly, not seeing anything wrong yet. "Well. What is it?"

"wrk ar Chana!" Phil the Yeti spoke.

North looked up at China. And seeing a chunk of red lights, and was slowly spreading. "Wha?"

"vaers!" Phil spoke

"Virus…? Plague?" North looked over at the Yeti, and he nodded.

_The Boogeyman's Layer – Same Time_

Pitch was thinking of a new way to defeat the Guardians. His nightmares watching him closely, because they knew he still hold fear. But he was getting rid of it slowly. He put his hand on his forehead. Looking around at the vast cave under Burgess.

"Looks like I came at the right moment." A voice said, and then a snirkered occurred from the same voice. A figure showed up not far away. His skin Was a Darkened color of normal skin, sort of like a tan. He had short hair, and red eyes. On left hand was a contagious symbol and he stared at Pitch

"Plague. How nice of you to show." Pitch said looking up at the Spirit of Disease.

"I heard about your little loss against the Guardians." Plague said. And he appeared in front of Pitch. Who jumped back a little, Plague had a Smirk on his face.

"What about it?" Pitch said with a stern look on his face.

"I have a Virus starting in China. They already found it, and is calling it Hockings." Plague said and smirked.

"Okay. And what do you want with me?" Pitch spoke to Plague.

"I want you. To join me, and we can both take out all of the kids." Plague said

"Already tried that. That's how I was defeated." Pitch spoke

"This time you'll have an army." Plague spoke

"I had an Army."

"Two great minds, and a extended Army. No one can stop us." Plague said and smirked.

Pitch smirked back at him. "Then we have a deal."

_North Pole_

North thought for a moment, and then he went up to the control panel, and Launched the Aurora out to summon the other Guardians. "It needs to be stopped, before it gets too far." He spoke to Jack, the Yetis, and the Elves.

Jack nodded, and leaned against his Staff "Is there a spirit for everything?" he asked

"Oh yes. Spirit of Weather. Summer, Disease, Fear…" he said "You name it, there is one." He spoke

"Summer?"

"Yes"

"Fall?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." Jack said.

North smirked and looked back up at the Red lights in China and sighing. "Guess he has a plan."

It was not long before Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny showed up at North's shop. And North had to explain to all of them "Look at China Fellow Guardians. Red lights mean they're infected with a disease." North said.

"Plague?" Bunny and Tooth said at the same time and looked at each other.

"Yes. Plague is returning with a Virus." North said.

"How do we know how to stop a Virus?" Tooth asked.

North shrugged, and sat the lights flicked. "Umm." North pointed at the globe

The Black sand covered the globe again. And exploded A nightmare appeared on the top of the globed and neighed before disappearing.

"That's not good." Bunny said looking back at North, Sandy, Tooth, and Jack.


End file.
